


Rum and coke

by Costumebleh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: JESUS SAVE MY SOUL, Oneshot, Other, Smut, Teasing, handjobs, it's only drunken smut, nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Costumebleh/pseuds/Costumebleh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One fun evening, you're drinking with Grillby at his place and you find that there's something way more entertaining to play than drinkinggames.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rum and coke

**Author's Note:**

> ...I have no regrets.

It’s not just funny, it’s more like hilarious. The teasing touches that Grillby would occasionally let linger over your skin when you were at home, not quite enough to hint that he wanted to go further, but enough to set your skin on fire. He really knew how to unravel you. But this time it was the slightly tipsy you that was doing the unravelling.

You both were sitting on each you own side of the small coffee table, situated in each your own bean chair. The table was fairly new and littered with beer cans and various types of alcoholic bottles. Both of you had been drinking for a little while and to say that you were drunk wouldn’t be entirely a lie, but you weren’t hammered, not yet.

The TV was turned on some quiz show, and you pretended to pay attention to it. Pretend being the keyword, because in truth, you were fully focused on the mess that was sitting across from you.

Grillby’s head was buried in the crook of one arm, fruitlessly trying to suppress any obscene noises, his flames were flickering uncontrollably and you could see from the corner of your eye that he was blushing a bright white. Adorable.

Heh, even if he did look very mesmerizing like that, it wasn’t just the alcohol that had affected him. Underneath the table you were playing footsie with his crotch, and you’d been doing so for at least one full episode by now. It was seeming fucking hilarious and satisfying to your affected self. A little bit of payback for all those sneaked touches.

Stroking up his length with one socked foot, you hear him release another tortured groan into the fabric of his shirt. The sound also making you feel a very strong heat flame in your own nether areas. But that wasn’t what you wanted to focus on, right now you prodded around his tip with one of your toes, stroking in lazy circles that made Grillby stiffen up and you could feel his leg twitch under your touch.

While you’re doing whatever the fuck you’re doing, you reach over and grasp onto the beer can that you’d started on just a few minutes prior. The drink isn’t the usual catpiss you could find in a grocery store, instead it’s some of the nice stuff, nabbed from the shelves of Grillby’s bar. Strong enough to make you addled after only a few, to which you continued to drink a couple extra, just to be sure.

Making sure that you would regret this in the morning by taking another long sip of the can, you notice a slight whimper coming from your companion. Oh, feeling it are we?

With that, you slowly remove your foot from him, just leaving a slight touch, as you retract your offending limb.

Oh this was going to be _fun_.

You can almost visibly feel the displeasure and need emitting from Grillby, once he realizes that you weren’t doing anything anymore. Well if he wanted action, he would have to beg for it.

Trying to re-focus your attention back to the old quiz-show, you sense Grillby shifting awkwardly on the other side of the table, obviously not wanting to have to take care of this on his own. Pft. Payback is sweet.

But he was also giving you absolutely adorable puppy-eyes from across the table. Begging with his eyes. You feel inclined to let it go with just that, but your stubborn mind sets it straight that he wasn’t going to finish unless he actually says it out loud. Maybe you’re a little bit of a sadist when you’re drunk. Who knows. You only know that you were going to make him regret teasing you as much as he had.

And your plan finally bore fruit, when you hear a pained voice, filled with lust and slurred by alcohol carry across the space between you.

“ _Please_ …”

He had joined you on the other beanbag even before you’d registered it, hovering above your form. He wasn’t pining you down or anything, but he definitely was pressed quite close to you, undoubtedly searching for some friction that could help his. Ahem. ‘State’.

Well since he was asking so nicely. Pushing slightly against his shoulders, you prompt him to leave enough space for you to reach down and stroke his length through the fabric of his sweatpants. When you curiously feel that he’s really fucking hard and stiff in your hand, Grillby god damn _moans_ into the crook of your neck. Oh gosh he’s a pure mess.

Well the purity is debatable as he slightly bucks his hips into your hand, clearly wishing for you to do something more than the slow movements dulled by fabric.

But before you do, you can’t help but play with him a bit more. “Hmmm~… What is it?” you breathlessly hum as you halt your movements.

“Can you, ah, fuck… please?” it’s rare that you hear him swear, it’s precious and you note the hot tingle of uncontrolled flames dance across your skin increasing as he embraces you.

“Please… what?” you’re relentlessly teasing him. Well it’s honestly hard not to when he’s such an adorable drunk.

“ _Please touch me again_.” there it is. With a victorious smile, you effortlessly reach down and untie his sweatpants, enjoying the heat radiating off from your lover, making sweat bead slightly on the dip of your back and wherever your sweater covered.

You fumble a little, the alcohol making your coordination a little addled, but you soon have a stark naked Grillby in front of you. The shirt actually wasn’t your idea, Grillby lost it sometime while you worked on his pants. He’s straddling you, flames still erratic and dancing along your skin wherever you touched.

This time the smile is a lot more genuine, you motion for him to bend down and kiss you, just as you slip your hand down to start working off his tension. He gasps and halts, freezing at the stimulus. It takes him a minute before he finally manages to cross the last distance and meet your lips. The kiss is sloppy, desire and alcohol making it so that Grillby is just putty in your arms, fire coursed through your veins at the sentiment; he was yours and only yours.

Your movements were slow and gentle, turning Grillby into a moaning and shivering mess. His eyes closed and you reached up and cupped his face, angling the kiss a little better and lightly nibbled on his bottom lip. Grillby instantly approves of the gesture and slowly mingles his tongue with yours, while you can feel his hips thrust weakly into your grip, urging you on.

Obliging, you fasten your pace a little more and you can soon feel Grillby start shaking, undoubtedly close to coming. You decided that he didn’t deserve anymore teasing and continued to work on making him break down within your embrace. When you decide that the time is right, you break off the kiss to lean down and draw a long line up his throat with your tongue.

That was it.

A slight crackle then erupts from Grillby, his grip on you becoming just the tiniest bit painful as he raggedly gasps out your name while coming. It’s sweet and slow, not as harsh or primal that he every once in a while displayed when having his way with you. He’s so cute, all mushy from the alcohol and you continue to slowly work him through his orgasm.

Finally, he recovers. Shooting you a satisfied look, he kisses you thoroughly as one of his hands sneak up your sweater, making the dampness disperse with his heat. You contemplate if you feel up to it, just as his other hand gently runs through the hairs at your nape, seeking your approval to go further.

Oh fuck it, maybe a round two doesn’t sound too bad.

**Author's Note:**

> omfg this isn't related to "Heat in the making" at all, what the fuck am I doing on top of already juggling two fics? (.-.)


End file.
